


The Cut That Always Bleeds

by Bin_oftrash



Series: Mistreatment [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Phone Calls & Telephones, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash
Summary: Kuroo snaps
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Mistreatment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	The Cut That Always Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> *This is not how I actually see the haikyuu characters! These are the fanon characters I've seen and are not how they act in the show!*
> 
> I felt like this really needed to be said.  
> The haikyuu fandom is becoming terrible and it makes me mad how people treat these characters.
> 
> I tried showing this through these stories and how stuff like this can effect people.  
> Even if they aren't real.
> 
> I plan to do more in the future.
> 
> Thank you to @tae.hksb on Instagram for helping me with the last part! Go follow her!

Kenma.

I miss the old Kenma.

He used to actually like me.

I'm just an old game to him now.

I've talked to him about it.

He always says he's going to change.

He never does.

But I just keep coming back to him.

______________

Kuroo  
Kenma we're over

Kenma  
Wait why???

Kuroo  
oh, now you fucking respond

Kenma

Kuroo wait why are we breaking up?

Please can we talk about this in person??

Please?

Kuroo

Kenma you can't even treat me right?

Why are games more important than your boyfriend???

I'm your B O Y F R I E N D

For fucks sake

You care more about games and a fucking boy you barely met

What am I to you?

Am I just some dog to you?

A dog that will always listen?

A dog that will always fucking come back?

I've known you my whole life

You don't even pay attention to me

I've tried talking to you about this for 7 FUCKING MONTHS

You still managed to fail

We promised to be next to each other our whole life, but you broke that.

I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for this.

Maybe one day we can be together again.

Maybe then we'll be happy again.

Since, I'm such a bother to you I'll finally leave you alone.

You cut me with your apparent hate for me, then say you'll change, but you never do and reopen the wound.

Like a cut that always bleeds.

All I want for you is for you to be happy

And if that means I'll have to leave you then I'll leave.

Kenma

Kuroo wait please

I'll change I promise

please

I'm sorry

please don't go

Kuroo

I can't believe that.

Maybe in a couple of years I will.

______________

Kuroo was in tears.

He finally broke up with Kenma.

He sat up and let out a shaky breath.  
"I finally-I finally did it" Kuroo said under his breath before letting out a loud sob.

He slowly opened his phone and ignored Kenma's messages.

______________  
...You started a call...  
______________

Oikawa picked up first.  
"Hey Kuroo!"

"Hey" I said with sadness flowing through my voice.

"You sound down is something wrong?" Oikawa asked, worried.

By that time everyone had picked up.

I put my phone next to me and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.  
"I-I broke up with Kenma"

Everyone was silent.

"A-are you ok? What do you need help with?" Yamaguchi asked with some hesitation.

I started blabbering my problems through tears, and they helped me through it.

\----

"The next thing is I don't think I can face Kenma tomorrow" I said with a wavering voice.

"it’s okay if you feel like not facing him" Oikawa reassured. 

"it’s hard facing someone you just broke up with, don't worry about it, we understand"

"If it helps you feel better we could all go out and play some volleyball together"

Yamaguchi has always been so nice.  
I never knew how he was so optimistic and understanding all the time.

"Sure" I said with a grin forming on my face.

My tears had stopped and wasn't as sad anymore.

"Prepare to be beaten by me and my team" I said through the phone.

"Bring it, fucker" Yamaguchi said back.

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending☆
> 
> I apologize for the shortness :(
> 
> *This is not how I actually see the haikyuu characters! These are the fanon characters I've seen and are not how they act in the show!*
> 
>   
> (Basically   
> Shitty fanon characters vs. canon characters)
> 
> I tried writing them as canon as possible (minus the shitty fanon characters)  
> 
> 
> it hurts seeing my favourite characters being turned into nothing but something this fandom can abuse.
> 
> I want that to stop.
> 
> If you have any recommendations  
> please comment them.  
> I have  
> Lev  
> Oikawa  
> Bokuto  
> Hinata  
> and Yamaguchi so far!


End file.
